utsafandomcom-20200214-history
Homecoming court
Ever since Homecoming began at UTSA, there has been some form of Homecoming court. The titles were changed from Homecoming King and Queen to Mr. and Ms. UTSA for the 1993 contest."Mr. and Ms. UTSA will be elected for Homecoming". Paisano student newspaper 1/27/1998. Retrieved November 26, 2011. Criteria Mr. and Ms. UTSA embody "the spirit of UTSA" through strong academics (minimum 2.75 UTSA GPA), community involvement (both on and off campus), and upstanding character. Applicants should be full-time students with at least 24 hours at UTSA and should not be planning to graduate before their term would expire. Selection process Prior to 2011, students applied after having received sponsorship from a student organization or from two university staff members. An interview panel would select three male and three female finalists who would make the ballot. Each male finalist would be paired up with a female finalist as a running mate to make campaigning easier. The student vote would determine the winner outright. Starting in 2011, a fundraising component was inserted. Instead of each step in the process filtering out candidates (applications filtering out those who couldn't get sponsorships, interviews narrowing the field to six, student vote determining the two winners), a formula system was implemented: 10% application, 30% interview, 30% student vote, and 30% fundraising."Mr. and Ms. UTSA". UTSA Alumni Association. Retrieved October 21, 2012. Campaigning Candidate are invited through Student Activities to make flyers for the General Posting boards around both campuses and hang posters in the McKinney Humanities Building, Science Building, and University Center. Candidates commonly set up tables with flyers or giveaways, speak in front of student organizations and employ social media. Sidewalk chalking was banned as a result of a Ms. UTSA campaign that employed the practice quite liberally. Candidates often seek the endorsement of student organizations for use in their advertising; this is not to be confused with getting an organization's sponsorship, which is done only once per candidate and is done before the application can even be submitted. Candidates in the past have used emails from the university or even Blackboard which has proven controversial. Candidates (or candidate pairs back when running mates were assigned) are each given the task of decorating a golf cart for the Golf Cart Parade. Using pictures of oneself in campaigning was prohibited so that the candidates' inner qualities would be emphasized; this was overturned with the advent of social media. Appearances Mr. and Ms. UTSA may be requested for official university appearances through the UTSA Alumni Association. In the past, such usage has included representing the university on its float at http://www.fiesta-sa.org/%7CFieta's Parade, helping present at the University Life Awards, giving speeches at Roadrunner Camp to inspire new freshmen, emceeing the Golf Cart Parade, being used in various promotional advertising for the university, and being present to bequeath the award to the next recipients. Winners 'Homecoming King and Queen' 1985 Patricia DeBerry & Wayne Terry 1986 Deborah Anderson & Joey Villarreal *Runners up for Homecoming Queen: Yolanda Baxter, Marcie Parker, Lyn Polit, Rena Sardo *Runners up for Homecoming King: Keith Crabtree, Mark Dubose, Steve Koebele, Gerald Villagran AΣA scrapbook from 1986-1987. 1987 Jeana Jones Martin & Barclay Trimble 1988 Denise Valco Karnei & Rolland Ray 1989 Marilu "Lupita" Vazquez & Patrick Clynes *Runners up for Homecoming Queen: Cindy Ann Borman, Raquel "Rocky" Gonzalez, Shannon Keathley, Judith Morgan *Runners up for Homecoming King: Jean-Pierre Cuello, Gordon Johnson, Donald Lorfing, Ryan Martin"Homecoming '89". Paisano student newspaper 2/14/1989. Retrieved December 14, 2011. 1990 Maria Christina Guillen (Christina Besosa) & Doug W. Jenkins *Runners up for Homecoming Queen: Katrina Hall, Christina Matthews, Deborah Melber, Lisa Sturm *Runners up for Homecoming King: Tim Cammer, Mike Flores, Carlos Garcia, Patrick Voss" Horizons 1990. Horizons Yearbook Organization. 1991 LaTayna M. Purnell & John F. Martin 1992 Tahnee M. Roubidoux Coulston & Todd White *Runners up for Homecoming Queen: Deborah De Gaish, Stephanie Gravell, Tina Parks, Day Prichett *Runners up for Homecoming King: Jimmy Canlas, Mike Fix, Aizar Karam, Nolan "Dusty" Pike" Horizons 1991. Horizons Yearbook Organization. Mr. and Ms. UTSA 1993 Nicole Wicha & Gabriel Cruz *Runner up for Ms. UTSA: Leslie Dodson (1st) *Runner up for Mr. UTSA: David Vercellone (1st)" Chaparral 1993. Student Yearbook Organization. 1994 Lisa Crenshaw & James Wenzel, Jr. *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Dina Estrada, Julie McCarty *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Michael De Leon, Brian Wheeler"Mr. and Ms. UTSA elected this week". Paisano student newspaper 2/15/1994. Retrieved November 26, 2011. 1995 Jennifer Stewart Faulkner & Joseph Brown (according to Alumni Programs); Natalia Gonzalez & Michael De Leon (according to the 1995 yearbook)" Talking the Silver. Student Yearbook Organization. 1996 Dana Smith Anderson & Joseph Brown 1997 Angela Taylor & Casimiro Benavidez *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Clarise Rivera, Sunny Tai *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Chris Sly, Cliff Whittingstall"The Homecourt Advantage". Paisano student newspaper 1/28/1997. Retrieved November 26, 2011. 1998 Natalie Hall & Charles Gentry *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Judy Juarez, Lucinda Rocha *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Kenneth Engleson, Marcus Glasgow"Paisano". Paisano student newspaper 2/24/1998. Retrieved November 11, 2011. 1999 Gerri Williams & Charles Gentry 2000 Dana A. Martinez & Jorge Olazabal 2001 Tunetha Wren & Charles Jones *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Shane Foley, Dustin Kuhn 2002 Sarah Garza & Miguel Hernandez *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Kia Dirkson 2003 Kristy Pacheco & Andrew "Chachi" Gutierrez"Pacheco and Gutierrez". UTSA Today from 3/4/03. Retrieved November 24, 2011. *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Marcus Gilmore (1st), Dan Chappell (2nd) 2004 Rebecca Bromley & Stephen Cheney *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: LaMecia Butler (1st), Frances Silva (2nd) *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Jeff Womack (1st), Remi Nel (2nd) 2005 Jackie Schelb & Eric Mies *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Analicia Jaramillo, Jennifer Villarreal *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Ausencio "Chencho" Pareida, Justin Shenk 2006 Jennifer Villarreal & Rob Linder *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Dolores Piña (1st), Melissa Valdez (2nd) *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Edward Estrada, Johnny Mendez 2007 Andrea Delgado & Dan Iza *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Kiffini Dula, Stephanie Swords *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Braden Wells, 2008 Jessica Beemer & D.J. Bernal *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Whitney Ellis (1st), Jacy Grantham (2nd) *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Michael Lopez (1st), Mark Esté (2nd) 2009 Megan Graham & Akshay Thusu *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Ruby Bible (1st), Nicole Alabi (2nd) *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Christian Menefee (1st), Joseph Granado (2nd) 2010 Doris Perry & Derek Trimm *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Nicole Muñoz (1st), Kaitlin McGaughey (2nd) *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: J. R. Buenrostro (1st), Alex Haller (2nd) With Fundraising Spring 2011 Krystal Nicholson & Roger Frigstad *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: April Escamilla (1st), Monica Ceja (2nd), Elissa Dougherty (3rd) *Runner up for Mr. UTSA: Robert Navarro (2nd) Fall 2011 Diana Cuervo & B.J. Winston *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Quachae Thomas (1st), Lyndsey Luther (2nd) *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Charles Miles 2012 Daniella Lerma & Victor Camino *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Emily Gavlick, Porcsha Presley *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Brian Mannas, Darryl Wyrick 2013 Rebecca Smith & Zack Dunn *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Miracle Cooke, Christine Velasquez *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Robert Bennett, Marc Flynn 2014 Ileana Gonzalez & Carl Willis *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Shanice Mzava, Korede Osifuwa *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Johnny Paz, Jerome Scott Under Student Activities 2015 Manojna Kintada & Adrian Guajardo *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Lauren Lopez, Melanie Spiller *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Jalen McKee, Jaswanth Kintada 2016 Isabella Beltri & JaCorey Patterson *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Carla Juarez, Haley Coulter *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Adey Obisan, Mikel Moore 2017 Taylor Waits & Moshood Adams *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Jennifer Trevino, Asia Marshall *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Joseph Del Rosario, Jeffrey Hooks 2018 Temilola "Grace" Adedipe & Hunter Kim *Runners up for Ms. UTSA: Madison Davison, Allyson Peterson *Runners up for Mr. UTSA: Jacob Mauceri, Jonathan Van Hoozen"Temilola Grace Adedipe and Hunter Kim named 2018 Ms. and Mr. UTSA". UTSA Today from 10/14/18. Retrieved August 11, 2019. 2019 Karla Madrigal & Cambriege Wesley *Ms. UTSA: Jerusha Thomas, Qiwei Chen *Mr. UTSA: Javier Silva, Ikponmwonsa "IK" Iredia References Category:Traditions Category:Contests Category:Homecoming